


A Red-Tainted Silence

by Tatteredleaf



Category: Savage Garden
Genre: M/M, savage garden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatteredleaf/pseuds/Tatteredleaf
Summary: This story was my longest-running story with Loose-Id Publishing, where it was housed for 10 years or so until they folded in May 2019. What a great ride.  Also available is the not-sequel (more a shoot-off), Long Way Home.





	A Red-Tainted Silence

Email carolynrogerstx@gmail.com if you would like a copy.

Red was written about 15-16 years ago, initially as self-therapy for dealing with my husband's medical condition. I met the folks at Loose-Id shortly after he died, and they said they were interested - after they folded, I decided not to publish it elsewhere, but wanted it to be available should someone search for it for some reason or other. This is the book of my heart and was initially inspired by Savage Garden and chapters posted weekly to a crowd of maybe ten or so on Livejournal under the title Odyssey. :)


End file.
